


Dance With Me

by mysticmajestic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biphobia, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Coming Out, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Lance has a shitty ex, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmajestic/pseuds/mysticmajestic
Summary: After his ex-girlfriend outs him against his will to the entire school, Lance thinks he's going to have to suffer prom alone. Until Shiro takes matters into his own hands.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill on Tumblr for justshance, who chose number 37 "Wanna dance?" from a prompt list. It was supposed to be a fucking drabble, but it's not, because I am who I am as a person. Enjoy!

Lance couldn’t believe that after all his excitement and careful planning, he ended up going to prom with no date. That wasn’t to say he hadn’t had one; he did. He’d asked Valerie months in advance to give her time to prepare. It was certain they’d be going together anyway because they’d been dating for three months. 

Until that day. 

* * *

“What do you mean you’re bisexual?” Valerie demanded, staring at Lance like he’d grown a second head. 

This wasn’t going at all like Lance had planned. “I mean I’m attracted to both girls and guys. I…It took me a while to figure out, but yeah, that’s…who I am.”

“You mean I’m dating a guy that also likes guys?” She dropped her head in her hands as if this was the worst news she had ever been given. “So at any point you could just dump me and date a guy. And I’m supposed to like that?”

“W-well, I mean, it’s not like I am attracted to any of the guys I know, I just–”

“Do you know how greedy you sound?” she snapped. “Bisexuality isn’t a thing, you know. Just pick one, it’s not that hard. You can’t have me and some random guy. What, were you just gonna leave me at prom and dance with a man, and forget all about me?”

“Valerie, no, that’s not how any of this works–”

“My friend Cindi had a friend who came out as bisexual, and she fucked everyone in the class, it seemed! Even the other girls! I’m not going to date some deviant who makes up a sexuality just so he has an excuse to get into everyone’s pants!”

Tears burned Lance’s eyes. He was grateful he had taken her into a private area of the school grounds to come out to her; this was the single most embarrassing moment of his life. 

“Valerie, that’s not–”

“I’m not going to be used and discarded like some cheap slut. Find someone else to take to prom, someone who’s into that.” She stood up, ripping her arm away as Lance went to touch her, grimacing like she’d narrowly dodged coming into contact with something disgusting. “Stay away from me. We’re over. My friends always said there was something wrong with you, but I didn’t believe them. Turns out they were right the whole time. Just–just stay away.”

* * *

Within the day, everyone knew about his sexuality. It even circled back to his family, who ended up being loving and supportive, but he hadn’t been ready to tell anyone else. His friends thankfully stuck by him, yet he felt like something important had been stolen from him. 

Keith ended up getting suspended for three days for punching a guy in the mouth after he called Lance a slut. The guy lost a tooth and his pride in one fell swoop. Hunk and Pidge were with him wherever he went like bodyguards, as the ire of the whole school seemed to fall on Lance’s shoulders. He was so grateful for them, he didn’t know what he’d do without them.

But tonight at prom, Keith was dancing with Axca. Hunk with Shay. Pidge with Allura. They all had dates and a night to enjoy. Lance was just here because they refused to let him stay at home and wallow. Somewhere in the crowd, ex-students Matt Holt and Takashi Shirogane were lingering around, having come with Pidge and Keith respectively, and were so beloved by the teachers they were allowed in.

“Hey,” said a voice. “Wanna dance?”

Opening his mouth to tell whoever it was to fuck off and leave him alone, Lance was struck dumb at the sight of Takashi Shirogane looming over him, eyes sparkling and hand outstretched. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Shiro,” said Lance. He wasn’t on close terms with the man, only having the privilege of knowing him because he was Keith’s best friend. “I’m sure Pidge or Keith told you what happened.”

“They did,” said Shiro. “But I refuse to let your night go to waste because a bunch of assholes want to be biphobic. Us bisexuals have to stick together, you know? Come dance with me.”

Shiro grabbed Lance by the wrist and pulled him up with surprising strength, dragging him out despite his protests to the dancefloor. 

“Just so you know,” said Shiro conspiratorially, “I am a really bad dancer. Two left feet. If anyone is gonna get embarrassed tonight, it’s going to be me.”

“Shiro…”

“Shh. Just enjoy yourself. You’re a good person, Lance. You didn’t deserve to be outed like you were. Just dance with me and enjoy your night. If anyone wants to start shit, they’ll have to get through me first.”

Shiro began to manipulate Lance’s arms, swaying to the beat until a reluctant grin spread across Lance’s lips, and Shiro laughed, appearing overjoyed. Within a matter of minutes, they were carving up the dancefloor, limbs flying and becoming a danger to those around them who gave them a wide berth.

“You’re not a terrible dancer at all!” Lance laughed. 

“And you’re enjoying yourself! Looks like we both lied about something.”

They danced and danced until Lance had to beg off, needing a drink. They walked hand-in-hand over to the punch bowl.

“Listen,” said Shiro, “why don’t we get out of here?”

Lance blinked up at him in surprise. “Why Shiro, are ypu asking me to come back to your car to hook up with you?”

“I’m asking you to come back to my car, yes, but not to hook up. I–well, I’ve liked you since we first met. I thought I got ovr my crush, but apparently not. I’m asking you to ditch prom night and sit in a diner with me to share pizza and a milkshake. Sound agreeable?”

 _If this is a dream, don’t let me wake up!_  “Of course. That sounds…absolutely wonderful. Let’s go!”

And, hand-in-hand, they went.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
